Banned From the Hunger Games
by TimX7
Summary: What happens if the Gamemakers made a few mistakes in setting up the 74th Hunger Games? Well this song parody tells us just that, and how tributes can actually get banned from the Hunger Games.


I don't own the Hunger Games books nor Leslie Fish's song "Banned From Argo". I own nothing and I'm not making any money from this.

**Title: Banned From the Hunger Games**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: What happens if the Gamemakers made a few mistakes in setting up the 74th Hunger Games? Well this song parody tells us just that, and how tributes can actually get banned from the Hunger Games.**

**Title: Banned From the Hunger Games**

**Artist: Katniss Everdeen**

**Parody: "Banned from Argo" by Leslie Fish**

We were all sent into the arena to kill each other.

When the gong rang, we all ran to the Coruncopia.

We all had high expectations of getting the best stuff.

It turned out that this stuff shouldn't be geared towards us teens.

And we're banned from the Hunger Games everyone!

Banned from the Hunger Games just for getting a little drunk!

We're supposed to have a jolly massacre in here for three days or more.

But Snow declared us all winners and doesn't want us reaped no more.

Rue ran out and grabbed the water first.

Just one problem it was actually beer.

So she got really shitfaced and then trapped Marvel in his own net.

Then she raped him to death with his own spear.

And we're banned from the Hunger Games everyone!

Banned from the Hunger Games just for getting a little drunk!

We're supposed to have a jolly massacre in here for three days or more.

But Snow declared us all winners and doesn't want us reaped no more.

Glimmer, though nervous, was dared to lick a Tracker Jacker nest.

We kid you not when she did do it, but she was stung more than a hundred times.

Her body puffed up like a balloon, and we ran when she "popped".

Showering us all in blood, guts and puss.

And we're banned from the Hunger Games everyone!

Banned from the Hunger Games just for getting a little drunk!

We're supposed to have a jolly massacre in here for three days or more.

But Snow declared us all winners and doesn't want us reaped no more.

We all left it to our dear Peeta, to go back and get us more booze.

He didn't know that he'd gone to far and reached the barrier.

When he was revived by Cato and I, all he could do was cry.

As he realized he was pantless and a monkey was eating his penis.

And we're banned from the Hunger Games everyone!

Banned from the Hunger Games just for getting a little drunk!

We're supposed to have a jolly massacre in here for three days or more.

But Snow declared us all winners and doesn't want us reaped no more.

Cato said he was going out to hunt down the last of the tributes besides us.

He told us that he's going to win...

The next thing we knew, he was being shot at by a shotgun.

From Thresh who managed to get a better weapon than Cato's sword.

And we're banned from the Hunger Games everyone!

Banned from the Hunger Games just for getting a little drunk!

We're supposed to have a jolly massacre in here for three days or more.

But Snow declared us all winners and doesn't want us reaped no more.

I, myself, have seized the chance to perform for everyone.

The outcome I'm not sure everyone within hearing range will survive.

The course is set for my success, I'll sure I'll be a star upon leaving...

But my biggest fan is only a freaking jabberjay.

And we're banned from the Hunger Games everyone!

Banned from the Hunger Games just for getting a little drunk!

We're supposed to have a jolly massacre in here for three days or more.

But Snow declared us all winners and doesn't want us reaped no more.

We're proud to be tributes. Our reaping means our pride.

We're sorry for the underage drinking...

We're sorry for the drunken chaos and the fangirl slaughter in District 12.

At least we're sure the Gamemakers won't be quick forgetting this...

And we're banned from the Hunger Games everyone!

Banned from the Hunger Games just for getting a little drunk!

We're supposed to have a jolly massacre in here for three days or more.

But Snow declared us all winners and doesn't want us reaped no more.

(Peeta in a feminine tone of voice)

Wonder why?


End file.
